


Star of my Eyes

by Where_are_your_heroes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Smut, alpha curtis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_are_your_heroes/pseuds/Where_are_your_heroes
Summary: Everyone was surprised when Shiro dropped the news. And it’s, alpha alpha mates were so rare, but overall Curtis and Shiro made it work.Or how Lance ended being Curtis and Shiro's adopted baby wet nurse.
Relationships: Curtis/Lance (Voltron), Curtis/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 23





	Star of my Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out, I forgot I wrote this, and it was just waiting there to me to finish the sex scenes, ohhhh!!
> 
> Listen buds, this is my ode to "male lactation" if you don't like it this is your cue to go.
> 
> .

Life after voltron was, like trying to balance a cup of tea without spilling a drop on while riding on a roller coaster.

Ok maybe not like that bad... but close enough.

Once the war was over, Shiro tried to make some peace after what happened with Adam, he wanted to move on, but at the same time, the remaining feeling of guiltiness lingered inside. He didn’t have a chance to say goodbye, neither to mend things with him, and looking for a new partner without tying up those unresolved problems felt wrong. It took him months and therapy that Garrison provided, but after healing the emotional scars over Adam´s death Shiro felt better and started dating Curtis.

Everyone was surprised when Shiro dropped the news. And it’s, alpha alpha mates were so rare, but overall Curtis and Shiro made it work. 

After a year of marriage they decided to adopt a child.

The process was excruciating, since the adoption agencies insisted on just giving on adoption to couples with one omega or at least one beta, but Shiro and Curtis didn’t give up and after applying multiple times for adoption they finally made it.

Shiro and Curtis adopted a baby, a cute 3 month old girl with green eyes named Natalie. 

When Veronica got the news, in her only way to be _sneaky_ and directly asking questions to a very easy to “ _spill the beans”_ Curtis, she pretended to be surprised when Curtis gave her the news, and secretly Veronica set a small “congratulations for the baby” party in the Atlas. 

Small in theory, since everyone in the Atlas' crew, part of the Blade of Marmora and of course the ex paladins assisted… Everyone except Lance, when Shiro asked Veronica about him she said he was busy with some family business back in Cuba so Shiro didn’t inquire more.

Shiro and Curtis were over heels with their baby. Things seemed fine the first weeks but it changed when Natalie started crying for hours non stop. After a check with the pediatrician she came with the diagnosis that Nataly had baby colics, apparently her baby stomach was having problems digesting the milk formula.

“I will give you a list of baby formulas for babies with colics, but I will be honest with you, I will recommend you look for a wet nurse.”

“It will be better for Nataly?”

“Yes the breast feeding would stimulate the development of her digest system and help her anti immune system, but I know finding a wet nurse isn’t easy, so I’m giving you the formula list as back up”

“Thank you so much”

Both alpha parents started thinking in some action plan to find a wet nurse for their baby, the Dr. assured them the baby formulas will be ok but, lowkey Shiro and Curtis wanted the best for their baby so they already started making plan A, B and C.

But planning things was a thing and making them happen was other very different. Of course the alpha parents bought the baby formula that the doctor prescribed for Natalie, in the meantime they searched for the contact of an omega willing to be a wet nurse.

“Hey Katie, sorry to bother you so late at night” 

“Shiroo, Hii, pfff it’s never too late” (sometimes Shiro wondered if Pidge had something resembling a sleeping schedule)

“Ha haha, oh hey Katie, sorry for jumping you with this weird request but, do you know someone that is… breastfeeding?”

“Woaa woaa”

“Sorry, yes it was a bit drastic to ask that”

Pidge made a sound, mix of cough and laugh

“Oh my God Shiro, don’t worry, it just caught me off guard, I guess it has something to do with little Nat?”

“Yes”

Pidge hmmed in the other side of the line.

“ok, this will be even more weird but... we’ve been helping Lance with some, hormonal issues. (Pidge gave a long sigh) he had a miscarriage a month ago, his pregnancy was very avanced but... “

“Oh”

“Yeah…”

“I didn’t know Lance was expecting”

“Lance didn’t give us lots of details but he said he started dating an alpha, but they broke up after the miscarriage, apparently they had problems from the beginning of the relationship but Lance was so happy when he got to know he was pregnant he was willing to try making official the relationship with the alpha.”

Shiro bit his lip, he surely got more than he was looking for. Now he was feeling utterly sad and kind of upset with Lance, he didn’t reach him for advice even though after all of them went through, Shiro thought they had full trust in each other.

“Shiro are you there?”

“Yes, yes. Sorry I zoomed out.. is he ok?”

“Yes, he’s being visiting us and helping us with a project, you know my mom is an omega and she had interest on improving the existent meds for omegas with stress or hormonal problems”

“so that’s why he’s lactating?”

“yes, look I don’t feel ok telling you all of this.. so it would be better if you call Lance and discuss it with him?, he insisted staying in a hotel while we were working on the stabilizing hormone meds”

“Sure sure ohh let me give him a call and ask him about ...if he’s cool being a wet nurse for Natalie… there would not be repercussions if he’s taking meds?”

“No, you know how’s is my mom, she wanted to make the meds with the less side effects on the system, that’s why it’s taking us so much time, most of the meds in the merch have lots side effects for omegas, Lance has just started few doses but we are not making progress so far, so it’s safe if he accepts helping you… oh fuck it’s late, gotta go Shiro, tell Curtis hi for me bye”

It’s Saturday and Shiro took him some convincing because again Lance wanted to stay in a hotel “Shiro what are you saying? if my mom gets to know I’m staying with two mated alphas she would whoop my ass haha”. Shiro and Curtis are waiting for Lance's cab to arrive, Curtis is holding the little toddler in his arms when the car arrives, Lance waves at them and Shiro goes to greet him and help him with his suitcases. First thing he notices is the change on Lance’s scent, Lance scent was a sweet cinnamon scent that Shiro didn’t want to admit but he always loved, now it was a very faint scent of something burned. It wasn’t bad but definitely Shiro missed Lance's older scent, it suited him much more. 

“Hi Curtis and this must be Naty” Lance cooed and took Natalie’s little hand on his own, the baby looking at Lance full of interest. 

“Look she likes you, she sees at you so amazed” Curtis commented “My mom always says _I have angel_ to take care of toddlers and kids, like I have a natural charm for them, honestly I think it has something to do because I’m omega” 

Shiro joined they little meeting holding the two heavy suitcases “Well I don’t know but sure enough Natalie thinks you are very charming, let’s all get inside, Curtis and I made dinner to welcome you”

The three adults and the infant went inside, Lance immediately started to scrunch his face, possibly trying to get used to the scent of two alphas living in a house, for a moment Shiro started to worry it would distress Lance but he didn’t make any comment and he followed suit Curtis to their guest room while Shiro went to their bedroom for an item.

Shiro found them in the kitchen, Natalie already in her baby bouncer and Lance helping Curtis to serve dinner.

“Lance, Pidge told me that…because Natalie is used to our scent and you will be her wet nurse, it would help if you use some of our clothes with our scent”

Lance goes and takes the black hoodie from Shiro’s hand, it’s worn off on the sleeves, but the material is cozy, not to warm or too hot, originally it was Curtis’ but Shiro took to use it on his days off so it’s kind of and item both of them wear, and most important, it has both alpha’s scents.

Lance hugs the hoodie to his face and gives a big sniff to it, making both alphas flush at the gesture. “I love it, it smell like… minty, and a tingle of citrus… let me put this on” Lance takes down the hoodie and then he stretches his limbs like a starfish looking like a blanket with legs making Shiro and Curtis break into laugh of how goofy he looks “fair enough that hoodie is big even for me” Lance shrugs “It’s ok I really like it” and Lance twist his hips like modeling the oversized hoodie “now let’s eat” everyone is hungry so they soon start to eat their dinner.

They end up stuffed after eating Shiro’s super served Alfredo pasta, Natalie starts to make some half distressed noises and Curtis takes the cue to prepare the special baby formula.

“Oh right I guess I should…” Lance points at his chest and Shiro catches what Lance means “No, I mean, of course we are not expecting you to feed Natalie right now, you must be tired” They both see Curtis giving the little Natalie the baby bottle with the formula as she starts to suck with devotion from the bottle 

“We’ve been feeding her the baby formula but she’s been even more reluctant to eat since we changed it.” 

“aww, maybe it’s still making her feel colics, mama told me when me and Veronica were babies we couldn’t drink even the special formulas, it made us all cranky and cry all day and night so she had to breastfeed us.”

” Lance starts to brush the brown locks on Natalie’s head with lovingly care.

Shiro’s gaze landed on Lance's softened expression. they stayed quiet just interrupted by the random sucking sound Natalie would give while eating, peaceful silence until Lance yawned “eating pasta made me sleepy" Shiro started picking the plates on the table before Lance would protest on washing them "if you feel tired you can go ahead and sleep" Shiro assured him “yes I think I will be going, thank you so much for the dinner, it was delicious” Curtis and Shiro wished Lance a good might and they went ahead with their own night routine, Shiro making the baby burp after drinking her formula while Curtis started cleaning the kitchen, both getting Natalie ready for bed with a warm bath and put on her onesie, laying her down to sleep with the baby monitor at the side of her crib.

  
  


Next morning, Shiro woke up with the shuffling of Curtis getting ready for work, strange enough Shiro didn’t hear Natalie crying through the night. 

"Good morning" Curtis greet him "Good morning baby" "Sorry I didn’t hear Natalie" Shiro got out of the bed and started to stir and look for a shirt “Oh Don’t worry, we took care of that”

“we?”

“Natalie woke up around 2 am, so I went to to cheek on her, I was trying to make her more baby formula but she woke up Lance, he came to help me shooting her”

“So you gave her the bottle”

“You see, she started to trash and toss the bottle so at the end Lance took her to the nursery and feed her”

“Woo.. so she liked it?” Shiro made an incredulous face “Yes” Curtis started to snicker “Actually it was very funny because neither Lance or I knew how to know if she was done eating but after some minutes she fell asleep on Lance and I put her back on her crib. She slept all night since then” Curtis gestured with his hands to emphasize the miracle of it.

“Oh my God, I think I will give flowers or fancy chocolates to Lance if he can make Natalie finally sleep all night”

“Second that”

Shiro had plenty of time before going to work on the Atlas, usually his working schedule was programmed in the afternoons, so he liked to make company to Curtis on their mornings and make him breakfast. 

Shiro went to the nursery room to check on their baby and see if she needed a change of diapers, and after finishing he carried a very energetic Nat to the kitchen to get breakfast ready for everyone.

After he put the coffee machine on Lance walked in the kitchen, wearing some baggy pajamas and disheveled hair from sleeping.

“Morning” Shiro greeted him

“Morning” Lance responded followed by a yawn.

“Curtis told me you helped him and fed Natalie, I hope she wasn’t too much and you could sleep” 

“Of course not, but it was weird, it was like my instincts knew she needed something so I went to help Curtis I before I knew I was taking her on my arms” 

“You instincts told you right, Natalie slept all night, before we knew about the baby colics she could spend all night wailing”

“Noo that’s awful, this little princess deserves the best night routine, I hope you liked the good McClain Milk, top quality product” And Lance gave himself some pats on his chest to emphasize it.

Shiro was having a hard time trying to process what Lance said… _too early for this_ … So he started heating the pan to make the bacon and eggs, soon after Curtis joined them and they started eating breakfast. When they finished Curtis said goodbye to Lance and left with a kiss from Shiro.

After Curtis left Natalie started hiccuping sobs “You are hungry again” Lance started shooting the toddler on his arms “Do you mind if I go to the nursery room to feed her? it’s just I got a bit self conscious after the..” Shiro shook his head “Of course not, I will be washing the dishes, if you need something just shout” Lance carried the baby to the nursery and once Shiro finished in the kitchen he went to the nursery, gently knocking on the door. 

“C’mon in” Shiro stepped inside “Hey, do you want to go to the supermarket?” Apparently Lance was just finishing because he was buttoning in a loose shirt on his shoulders, letting Shiro take a glimpse of his smooth back painted with patternless freckles all over his tanned shoulders. Shiro felt an intriguing need to wander his hands on those caramel freckles. But soon after he tried to shoo those thoughts away, Lance was doing a huge favour for them, it felt a bit wrong letting his mind wonder with those lusting thoughts, _right?_

“Sure just give me some minutes, I want to buy body cream or something because I'm starting to feel very sore on my chest after feeding Natalie ” Lance commented “Sure, I just can imagine it must be taking a toll on you, let me just grab the baby pack and everything to take Natalie”

An hour later, stroll, baby pack and baby seat on, and they were finally ready to go to the supermarket. It was really much more complicated making trips to any place with a baby but Shiro took the changes with ease, and now with Lance, Shiro could feel a very warm pleased feeling inside, his inner alpha was happy knowing his pack was safe.

It was almost afternoon but the supermarket aisles were almost empty of people buying, Shiro was pushing the cart with Natalie strapped to her baby seat and reading a list Curtis sent him when he asked if they needed something from the supermarket, when Lance got at his side to throw some items in the cart.

“I made the mistake of asking my mom about what to use to help sore nipples after breastfeeding babies and my mom started to freak out and asked me what I was doing so I let her know I was helping you with Natalie and know for sure she will whoop my ass when I go back to Cuba” Shiro made a frown hearing Lance ranting “I’m sorry to know your mom is giving you a hard time, it’s ok if you want to stop to”

Lance waved a “no” with his hands “It’s ok Shiro, it’s just… have you made something stupid and then someone is giving you a lecture about they are worried over you and stuff… I know my mom is just worried, after, well I almost got mated with that stupid alpha” Lance shrugged his arms around his waist, an unconscious gesture remembering some unpleasant memories, but Shiro took the hint he felt exposed and before he knew he hugged Lance and gave him a kiss on his forehead “Hey, it’s ok” Shiro bit his lip “Adam gave me a two hour lecture before I went on kerberos, he was just worried and at that time, I sure felt upset when he told me how stupid I was getting on space while being sick… Things are hard to accept for them but eventually everything goes well” Lance let out a soft scoff, he didn’t go away from Shiro’s hug, it felt so intimate, even though they were just hugging in the cereal aisle “You are right, she’s just worried I might run into another problem… I feel this is not just another mistake, doing this, helping you with Natalie” Lance stepped aside with a sigh "now I hope this coconut oil will worth the reprimand that Señora Rosa gave me " Natalie blew a baby raspberry as she could agree with Lance's statement "you are right Nat!, hope you like coconut flavour on your milk from now on"

Days started to carry on with, everyone started to pick a routine from then on. 

Lance started to help them with Natalie, on the late nights Lance would wake up as soon he heard Natalie cries, the alpha husbands offered to buy him a baby monitor too, but Lance assured them he could hear perfectly fine every distressed sound Natalie made. 

  
  


Shiro continued to make breakfast in the mornings, now receiving a tired Lance waiting eagerly for his cup of coffee and shaking the tiredness from sleep deprived on the night from feeding Natalie.

The afternoon consisted of Shiro going to work at the Atlas. So Curtis and Lance took a routine to take Natalie on her stroller and walk on a park nearby, sometimes Curtis would sit on a bench with Natalie sleeping on her stroller while Lance would run on the runners side of the park because he wanted to regain some muscular condition he lost over the past months.

Everything started to pick their pace, and some other things too.

Shiro and Curtis didn’t drop helping and checking on them in the early hours of the morning, even going as far as just making Lance company while scrolling their phone or trying to watch a move on their holo pad while Lance breastfeed the toddler, at that point Lance lost some shame over his body, Shiro and Curtis would find Lance the top of his clothes lifted on enough to let Natalie comfortably latch on his pec.

One night, the alpha husband decided to indulge in a movie night, they set a nice arrangement of trash food, pop-corns, brownies, pizza, and coca cola, and set the tv on Netflix. The trio started to get into the movie when Natalid cries went to their ears, Lance got on his feet and went to check on her.

“Hey guys, mind if I sit here with Nat?” Lance got back with the baby on arms and Shiro and Curtis scooted leaving a spot to let the omega feed their baby while continuing watching the movie again. Shiro tried to sit and enjoy the movie but it was kind of hard when Lance would sit to his left side with the black hoodie lifted up and Natalie would make the sucking noises again but the alpha tried to let it slip and keep his eyes on the movie.

After some minutes Natalie finished and Lance started to shoothe her and make her burp, to which she burped back a good portion of milk on the poor hoodie.

“Damm again” Lance mumbled “I told you to put a towel on your shoulder” Curtis got up to help “It’s ok, I will take Nat to sleep, be right back” Lance said while walking “You want we pause it?” “YEEesss” Lance just shouted from the stairs.

Curtis took the chance to sneak a full brownie in his mouth and Shiro bite the last hawaiian pizza slice, hoping Lance wouldn’t notice.

Lance came back just wearing his tank top, a very revealing tank top, it didn’t even cover his chest, but he said he felt too warm between the two alphas so he let his back fall on the couch and Shiro pressed the play button.

Now Shiro was really feeling uncomfortable, and it wasn’t because he felt cramped on the sofa, Lance started to snooze after some minutes watching the tv, leaning his head against Shiro's shoulder and giving the alpha a free view to his lactating pecs. Shiro really didn’t want to be _that creepy guy that stares,_ but it was just, so alluring? seeing the swollen flesh on Lance tanned skin, his chest had some freckles too, surrounding the soft area around the areola, Lance’s brown nipples had a cute pinkish flush, probably for being feeding and stimulated on regular basis, the very tip of the nipple was almost red pink that looked so delicate and swollen at the same time, Shiro wondered what would happen if he would touch them with his fingers.

“Hmm Shiro, somethinswrong?” Lance slurred half sleep “No, no, I was just” Lance arched an eyebrow “watching my chest?” Shiro was cutoff “Yes” Shiro mumbled.

“Hey it’s ok, honestly I was a bit worried they look even more swollen lately” Lance cupped his chest on his hands and Shiro face went bright red to which Curtis contained laughing at his dumb husband getting himself into troubles.

But Lance noticed Shiro struggle to keep a face, a devilish idea going into his head “Do you want to touch them?” Lance didn’t even wait to Shiro to reply, he took the alphas hand directing it to his chest, Shiro wanted to yank his hand but he enjoyed the warm touch of his big hand on the omega’s chest, even going as dare to give an "innocent" squeeze.

“Shiro do you want to taste it?” this definitely was getting out of hand, Lance was going too far too fast “But it must be unhygienic for” Shiro muttered “omg Shiro you are saying I’m dirty??” 

“I …” Lance shook his head “C’mon Shiro I noticed you were staring at my chest” _OH GOD_ and before Shiro could make something Lance shoved his head right onto his chest, smothering Shiro cheek against Lance’s pec, Shiro first instinct was to extract his face but he didn’t pull out, instead he moved his face, carefully glancing to Lance for a flinch or a sign of discomfort. 

With his face practically pastlered against Lance’s chest, Shiro could smell Lance's scent, now it was more earthy, and a tingle of sweetness was coming back to his natural scent. Shiro bite down his lips, and throwing any sense through the window he latched his mouth on Lance’s nipple, I mean, he practically gave Shiro an invitation to taste his breast milk so Shiro will take it.

Carefully he moved his lips and pulled a bit with his mouth earning a gasp from Lance, the liquid poured his mouth, a sweet flavour lingering in his mouth. Lance shifted, and Shiro took the cue to hold Lance waist with his hands and lay him on the sofa with Shiro on top, Curtis was watching the two with dark eyes, the playfully mood at the start of Lance joke was gone, now it was something definitely sexual.

Shiro laped his tongue around the nipple making Lance grind his hips against Shiro’s tight, the alpha cupped the other breast on his hand, giving a soft massage to the soft pec and teasing the nipple with his thumb, making Lance skirm under Shiro who now was sucking the nub, milking the sweet liquid out of the omega, each time making Lance give a low moan that started increasing and increasing in volume. 

“Shiro, I … “ Curtis shooshed Lance and started petting his head. Lance felt so lightheaded, surrounded by the two big alphas, one of them directly feeding on his chest, he could feel Shiro bulge against his stomach, big and warm against his jeans, and it just made him feel even more hot. 

Shiro’s tongue felt delicious, it was nothing closer to feeding a baby, this had a clear sexual nature, and the act of and alpha feeding directly on him made Lance feel vulnerable and at the same time in control. Lance pushed Shiro’s head against his leaking nipple, _Shiro was mouth fuckin his chest?_ Lance almost laughed at the stupid thought but he started to press harder into Shiro’s warm mouth, feeling his tongue lap and circle his abused nub. 

Lance felt his cheek burn, he felt his growing erection thigher inside his pants, letting out a frustrated groan, to which Shiro pressed his hands against Lance clothed shape, making him whine and thrust to the touch, feeling a familiar warmth in his groin threatening to burst at any moment.

“Shiro, Shiro, I’m going to…” Shiro snaked his arm around Lance’s torso helding into place and bit down on Lance's nipple, delicious pain sending him to bliss, hot waves staining inside his underwear while arching his torso against the alpha’s body.

Lance’s orgams let his body ragged out of breath, feeling his nipples hot and puffed for the overstimulation, but didn’t matter, it had been the best orgasm in a lot of time, he was still catching his breath when Lance saw Shiro gulp his milk and wipe the excess with his tongue around his lips. Minutes passed and no one moved, Curtis continued to pet his hair and Shiro started to stroke Lance's cheeks, _oh God what they have done._ Shiro finally got up and covered Lance with the blanket that went totally forgotten when the joke involved something more sexual.

Curtis helped Lance to wrap himself _burrito_ style and neither of them said a word, they continued to watch the movie, not even caring they lost some of the plot.

Lance could feel the cum drying inside his pants, but he felt too worn out to even care for it, feeling cozy sandwiched between the two alphas.

Shiro and Curtis hugged Lance from each side and he falled asleep, feeling warm and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> let me just put together the scenes I wrote in two different google documents, I don't know why I did that, but basically some parts are in one document and the others in other... and ugg  
> But basically this fic has ending, it just me putting together this puzzle hahaha.


End file.
